


Young Lust

by inthroughtheoutdoor



Series: Young Lust Trilogy [1]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Budding Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthroughtheoutdoor/pseuds/inthroughtheoutdoor
Summary: David and Roger had a nasty argument. David left. Then he came back.





	Young Lust

**Author's Note:**

> hi! first work! starting with a bang. this is set around 1972, the dark side of the moon sessions. enjoy!!

“I’ve had e-fucking-nough of you, Roger!”  
The deafening sound of the studio door slamming echoed in Roger’s ears. Another argument with David turned ugly, and ended with him leaving again. Rick left way before David, right about when the argument started up. 

Roger closed his eyes and threw his head back. He let out a deep sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’ll be alright, mate, just another argument. Dave’ll be over it by tomorrow. Just wait it out,” Nick said, patting Roger’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Roger said, not looking up at Nick.

“I’ll be going now, you should probably leave soon too. You should get some sleep. It’s late now.” Nick got up from his chair, put on his coat, and then his hat. 

“I will. See you tomorrow, Nick.”

“Bye, Rog.”

And the door slammed shut a second time.

Roger sighed again while still in the same position he was before. He felt the arms of his chair and gripped them with his hands. His seething anger was biting at him like thousands of fire ants all over his body. He tried to stay calm. His heartbeat was audible. 

The quietness of the empty room was getting to him, too. The thumps of his heart were seeming to grow louder. 

He whipped his head forward and screamed. He couldn’t contain his anger anymore. He tightened his fists and slammed the mixing table in front of him. Roger was breathing heavily. He put his head down on the table and looked down at his dirty white converse.

He was tired. Not the type of sleepy tired that Nick suggested, no. He was tired mentally. He hated the embarrassingly large number of arguments he and David had in the past month or so. They used to get along so well. Used to. 

Roger hated the control freak he was becoming. He hated that Rick always left early because of the screaming and throwing of equipment. He hated that Nick was always the last one to leave and he especially hated that Nick was always left consoling him before he went home while Roger held back screams of anger and streams of tears. He left that for himself. For times like this. 

Roger didn’t feel like himself anymore. He was becoming such a bitter person, such a bad person, not a kid anymore. Just an almost 30-something man that was angry all the damn time. 

And as he had his head down, the tears were starting to flow down his cheeks, warm and wet and salty. He buried his head further in his arms, his brown hair sticking to his cheeks and his too-short black shirt riding up, exposing his lower back and thin waist.

He let out a small whimper and stayed in that same crunched-up position for a while. 

He heard a familiar sound ring through his ears, the push of the studio door, a creak as it swung, then the click! of the door being securely shut. Footsteps. Footsteps coming near him. Roger stayed still, breathing softly.

Someone sat down in the chair next to him. The one Nick was sitting in earlier. Roger still didn’t move.

He felt a soft shake on his shoulder. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Roger said as he shot up from his position.

Then he met his eyes. Blue piercing eyes, long hair, plump lips, Dave. 

“Dave,” Roger said, sternly.

“Roger,” he returned.

Roger turned away and hastily wiped away the drying tears from his cheeks. “What do you want? Why are you here again? And why the fuck were you touching me?”

“Came back to apologize. Stood outside the door. Then I heard you crying. I wanted to help you,” David said. “Sorry.”

Roger kept up his ego. “Why on earth would you want to help me? You said you had enough of me. Besides, I don’t need help. I wasn’t crying. Leave, please.” He still had his back turned away from David. 

“This is my studio too, asshole. And besides, you didn’t think I saw you turn away and wipe your face? I’m not blind, Rog. And I’m especially not stupid. Turning away doesn’t do much for hiding,” David said, leaning back in the chair. 

“Fuck you. I wasn’t wiping my face and I wasn’t crying.”

“Then what were you doing?”

“Nothing. Anyway, that's not even the point. I want you to leave, please.”

“You don’t mean that,” David said. 

I don’t, Roger thought.

“I do.”

“No you don’t.”

It’s very nice to have someone around. It’s nice to have you around, Dave. I don’t hate you. Don’t leave.

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?”

“Stubborn, just like you’ve always been,” David said. He chuckled and crossed his legs. 

Roger peeked behind his shoulder and saw the grand figure of David sitting next to him. One leg over the other, smiling to himself. He turned around fully.

“Dave?”

“Mm?”

“Kiss me.”

David looked up at Roger, cheeks flushed bright pink and soft. The curve at the edges of his lips. His brown hair sprinkled across his cheeks like a chocolate halo. 

They stood up and David pulled Roger closer, soft skin brushing together. Warm colored lips crashing against each other sloppily. Emotions washed over them in waves. Bliss. Nothing else in the universe mattered. Happy. Excitement.

They pulled apart for a second, love drunk and smiling, grins that radiated the sun’s rays. David pressed Roger against the wall and they kept at it. Roger melted. David kissed harder. 

Roger bit David’s lower lip and he groaned softly, which in turn made Roger’s pants feel slightly tighter.

David pulled away from their kiss, and Roger made a dissatisfied whimper at the removal of his lips pressed against his. But the satisfaction returned again as he began to nibble and kiss Roger’s neck and jaw. He whimpered slightly louder than before. David grabbed hold of his slim waist. 

The tightness in Roger’s jeans was starting to become an uncomfortable sensation. “Oh, Dave,” he said in a low voice. 

David’s hand traveled down to the button of Roger’s jeans. “Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” He unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zipper, and immediately started to pull at Roger’s denim covered thighs. With some effort, his legs were free and bare and naked and the cold air of the studio was quite unfamiliar to that part of his skin. 

“I never expected you to be this big,” David said. 

“So you’ve thought of me like this before?”

David smiled and kissed Roger again before he got on his knees. Roger threw his head back and a small noise escaped his throat when David touched his cock for the first time. 

“Someone’s sensitive,” David said, his left hand gripping the outside of Roger’s thigh and his right stroking his cock.

“Shut up,” Roger said. “I can hardly catch my breath. Won’t you just do it already?”

And David’s tongue came in contact with his sensitive skin. Licking a line from the bottom up. Circling the head. Then the wet warm feeling was all around. It was good. David’s mouth around his dick felt good. 

Roger groaned out loud and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried so hard to regulate his breathing to a normal pace. But it felt so good. So good. David took his mouth from around his cock and the warm feeling was gone. 

“Shut up, slut. Do you want people to hear us and come in when we’re in the middle of this? I bet you’d like it anyway. The old middle-aged producers and engineers in other studios coming to watch me fuck you senseless. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, whore? I’d bend you over the mixing table and make you scream in front of everyone.”

“I’d like that,” Roger said, his cock twitching as he released pre-cum. “But I’m sorry Dave, I’ll keep it down for you. Now suck it.”

“As you wish,” David said. And the feeling returned. Dave enjoyed the pretty sounds Roger made as he kept going and as he got closer. 

Roger felt a sensation build up in his stomach. “Dave, I’m close. I’m so close.”

David removed his mouth. 

“I was so close, you prick! Why’d you stop?”

“That’s the fun in it, darling,” David said as he stood up and caressed Roger’s chin. “When you finally get the thing you’ve been waiting and waiting for, it’s all the more satisfying. For me and for you.” He kissed him again, sloppily this time. Saliva covered their lips and chin as their tongues collided in each other’s mouths.

“Won’t you let me fuck you now?” David said in between kisses.

“Yes,” Roger said.

David brushed Roger’s hair away and pressed his lips against the shell of his ear. “I’d really like to hear you beg for it,” he said, in an unheard of husky voice. 

“Please, David, fuck me. Fuck me harder than ever. Please. Please,” Roger said quietly.

“First time I’ve heard anything like that with that blown-up ego of yours,” David said. 

“I begged for you. Now please, and I ask this with utter desperation, fuck me.”

“You’re so pretty when you talk dirty to me,” David said. 

He slid off Roger’s black shirt, the only remaining clothing item on him, and shoved him away from the wall and bent him over the mixing table, just like Dave said he would. 

“What a sight,” David said. “You’re my dirty slut. Say it.”

“I’m your dirty slut.” Roger hissed.

“Perfect.”

David took off his shirt and undid his belt and pants and suddenly he was naked too. His muscular build was gleaming in the overhead lighting of the studio. 

He got down on his knees again and sucked his own fingers. “You ready?”

“Yessss,” Roger hissed again.

David slid one finger inside Roger, and Roger’s insides burnt for a second. Pain quickly turned into pleasure, and the fire in his soul was purely fueled by lust.

“Are you okay?” David asked. 

“Yes, Dave,” Roger said as he felt another finger slide inside him and scissor in and out of him. He gripped onto the sides of the table. 

“Good?”

“Very good,” Roger said as he grunted.

“I’m glad,” David said. 

He removed his fingers from inside Roger and spit in his hand. He rubbed it over his twitching cock and slowly but surely slid it inside him. Roger gasped loudly. 

“You ok? I’m sorry,” David said quickly.

“I’m fine, just thrust. I need you,” Roger said. 

David abided by Roger’s orders and thrusted with more and more force every time. Roger could hardly catch his breath and kept groaning louder and louder and gripping the table tighter. David was grunting and gripped Roger’s hips. 

David eventually hit something sweet inside Roger that made him yelp. 

“Shit, shit, shiiiiit,” Roger said. He removed one hand from the edge of the table to touch his throbbing cock.

“Don’t touch yourself. Not until I say so, pretty boy,” David said, panting. And with that, Roger removed his hand and put it back to its sweaty spot on the edge of the table. 

“I’m close again, David, oh God,” Roger moaned, scratching at the table. 

David pulled out again. And the feeling faded away. 

“Fuck, Dave, stop doing that,” Roger said, breathing heavily. 

“You must’ve not heard what I said earlier babe, it’s rewarding if you wait. Now catch your breath, that’s it…” David said, as he leaned over Roger and pet his hair. 

“Will you ever let me cum?” Roger chuckled. 

“Of course darling. Some things you just need to work for so they're most satisfying,” David said. “Now, get on the floor. You need to put in some more work, boy.”

“Yes, okay,” Roger said. So he laid on his back and spread his legs in the middle of the room, waiting for Dave. 

“You’re so good at this, you’re looking absolutely gorgeous right now,” David said. 

Roger smiled wide, and his smile grew wider and his back arched when David took his belt from off the floor and smacked the inside of Roger’s thighs with it. 

“Like being hit? Sadist,” David said, hitting the same spot.

“I suppose I do,” Roger said, his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face. “Hit me more.”

David hit his protruding hip bones, and Roger groaned in pleasure. Then he hit his stomach and thighs again. 

“You’re disgusting,” David said condescendingly. 

“You’re the one who hit me,” Roger said back. 

“Get on all fours,” David demanded. And Roger reciprocated. “You ready again?”

“Yes,” Roger said. 

David spat in his hand again and slid inside Roger, with much more ease this time. Roger and David moaned in unison. Their bodies as one, moving in time. David thrusted and Roger whimpered and pleaded for more. Then, the sweet spot was hit again, and Roger moaned loudly, laughing in ecstasy and reaching for anything to grab onto. He settled for his shirt. He gripped it hard. 

“I’m your toy, baby, fuck me harder. I’m your ragdoll, do whatever you want to me,” Roger said, breathy. 

Roger saying this awakened an emotion that David didn’t know he had inside him, an animalistic urge to fuck and thrust and pant and put every sliver of energy he had into Roger. 

David thrust harder and deeper and Roger was panting and yelping in pleasure underneath him. Now he was biting down on the shirt he held desperately onto before. 

“You can touch yourself. And make sure to keep making those pretty noises. I love when you do that,” David said in the same husky tone of voice. Roger was seeing stars and felt a lustful ashy taste in his mouth, scratching at the ground with one hand, stroking his cock with the other, and screaming muffled screams while biting down on the shirt. He felt a burn in his chest again, perhaps the feeling of love? He couldn’t. He had a girl. But he felt love. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, David, I’m about to cum. David?”

David replied by just thrusting harder and harder and harder and gripping Roger’s hips and then -

A moan filled with pure lust and ecstasy came from Roger’s lungs. A loud yelp as he let the shirt fall out of his mouth and released himself onto the floor and into his hand. Exactly what he’d worked for, exactly what he’d waited for, and ten times as satisfying as it usually was. David came soon after, and Roger felt warmth flow inside him like a river. He collapsed next to Roger. Roger stayed in his position, breathing heavily with his head hanging down. 

“You’re amazing,” Roger said after quite some time. David looked over heavy-lidded. 

“Thanks, so were you. Obedient. Pretty.” David lifted himself up. “Let’s clean you up. Stay there.” And Roger did. 

David returned with a few paper towels and wiped the floor and Roger’s stomach and hand. “Thanks,” Roger said as he laid on his back. 

“No problem,” David said, laying next to him. “Told you it would be worth waiting for.”

“It definitely was,” Roger said. 

They stayed on the ground, staring at the ceiling. 

“I think I love you, Dave.”

“I think I love you too, Rog.”

“But you said you had enough of me earlier,” Roger said. 

“We all say things we don’t mean, my love.”

“Are you sure you mean it when you say you love me?” 

“Positive.”

“Okay,” Roger said and stared at the ceiling some more. The chipping paint was suddenly interesting.

“Do you mean it when you say it?” David said. 

“I think so. Yeah, I think I’m positive, too.”

Eventually the two got up and dressed. They sat together in the chairs again.

“Rog?”

“Hm?”

“Why were you crying earlier?”

“The argument.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you.”

“It was half me.”

“David, I started it.”

“And I talked back. I could have just ignored you.”

“I’m afraid of the person I’m becoming.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m angry and bitter and controlling.”

“Everyone is.”

“Me, especially.”

“Roger, it’s fine. I love you. I do. So does everyone else. We can work on it. We already did a little bit.”

Roger chuckled. “But I feel like there’s no room to work anymore.”

“What’s that mean?”

“I’m too mean already.”

“No you’re not.”

“Am too.”

“I’m here for you. I love you, Roger.”

“Please don’t ever leave me.”

“I couldn’t imagine doing so.”


End file.
